1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway passenger cars and particularly to sleeping compartments which include complete lavatory and toilet facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art particularly pertinent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,145,435; Jan. 31, 1939, 2,914,002; Nov. 24, 1959 and 2,307,560; Jan. 5, 1943. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art Patents.